


Call to the Heart

by MegannRosemary



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A good old-fashioned song fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegannRosemary/pseuds/MegannRosemary
Summary: Emma calls up Regina eight years after she's left Storybrooke. Because she cant stop thinking about what they could have been. Because she believes when two people are meant to be together, they can overcome anything. Fic based on Idina’s new song Extraordinary. SwanQueen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is inspired by Idina’s new song Extraordinary. If you haven’t listened to it yet I highly suggest you do…and with a box of tissues by your side. This is my take on a (super short) fic inspired by the song - I’m sure there will be many more and I look forward to reading them all.

_I always wonder_

_If we could've have been something_

_Or is it all in my mind and_

_I always wonder_

_Here I might have missed something_

_That we left behind and_

_I never told you_

_That you've been the one thing I have wanted all this time_

_And do you ever think of me_

_And have you wondered could we be_

_Something extraordinary_

_Extraordinary_

_-Idina Menzel, Extraordinary_

* * *

 

Her fingers tapped out the familiar number she still had committed to memory after all these years.

She couldn’t begin to count all the times she’d dialed the same nine digits. From the beginning of their rocky relationship where every phone call was bathed in a fiery tension. And then later, to all the times when she’d call just to hear her voice on the other end, because when she did she could trust that everything would be alright.

And then it was ringing and she couldn’t think anymore.

Her hands shook. One cradling a glass of whisky and the other clutching the phone to her ear.

“Regina mills.”

She answered the phone with authority. Just like she always had. Emma's breath caught in her throat at the familiarity. 

“Regina. It's me.”

“Em-ma.”

Her name, spoken in two breathy syllables. Just like it always had. 

Her heart leapt.

And sank.

She’d only planned as far as dialing the number.

How did she tell her that the last thing on her mind as she fell asleep were her arms around her. How did she tell her the first word on her lips in the morning was her name. _Regina._  How did she tell her that the moments they’d shared had meant something to her.

Those few moments.

The first kiss that had exploded between them when the tension was just too much. Where Henry was asleep and Regina had grabbed the collar of her leather jacket and pulled her into a frantic kiss. It was hard and sexy, with breathy moans filling the cool night air. But then it was soft, so soft, and she was lost.

That one kiss that was over too soon.

There was that almost confession of love.

Two words before the magic took over. _“Emma, I….”_

_Emma, I love you. Emma, I love you. Emma, I love you_. Those words echoed through her mind for months. She knew they were there and she knew they were true because she felt them too. _Regina, I love you. Regina, I love you. Regina, I love you._

There was that one night in the darkness of the jungle where they found themselves in a desperate embrace culminated by fear and magic lessons and the damn humidity.

Where their climaxes where tainted by salty tears. 

The tearful goodbye that broke her heart.

Seeing her again.  

Loving her again.

Saving her again. And again. 

And she saved her right back.

There was something. Through everything.  Other worlds. Other men. Peace. War. Teenage Henry. University graduate Henry.

Something. 

It had been eight years since she left. But Henry graduated university last month and moved to Boston and suddenly everything was different. She couldn't help but think of the mansion empty and Regina alone.

Or was she? She’d never had the guts to ask Henry about his mother. Maybe she was married by now, or at least long since moved on.

Or maybe she dreamt of those few moments. Like Emma did. The moments that were everything to her. 

“Em-ma.”

“Yeah I'm here.”

“Is everything ok? Is it Henry? Did he call?” Worry had crept into Regina’s voice and Emma thought of all the time’s she’d take her hand and the tremble in her words would fade away.

“No. I…”

“What?”

One short precise syllable. Regina Mills didn't waste an extra breath or an ounce of emotion. 

Emma took a sip from the glass in her hand, grimacing at the bite of the alcohol. It was now or never. “I just wonder where we might be if I hadn't left."

“Well for one, you wouldn't have missed our son’s graduation.” 

Our son. After all these years. 

“I was just promoted to Sheriff and I couldn’t leave. I wanted to. Please believe me that I wanted to, but I couldn't.”

“You picked that moment to be a responsible adult Emma? Bravo.” She barked. And then softly, she continued. “You broke his heart.” 

“We talked, I’m going to make it up to him.”

“And what about for all the years you missed. You left him twice in his young life. Twice Emma. That hurts.”

“It hurt me too.”

“You don’t get to say that. It was your choice, you didn’t need to leave.” Her words were biting and cold.

Emma shivered. “I couldn't deal with all the shit. It was too much. So many years, one fight after another. I never wanted any of that.”

“You don’t think it was too much shit for him too? For me? For your parents? But we all stuck it out.”

“I couldn't.”

“Then it’s your loss.”

“I'd like to see you sometime.” Emma had to ask. She’d made it this far.

“I don't think that's a good idea.”

“Why?”

“A fireball, or three, with would surely consume you, and singe that beautiful blonde hair of yours.”

Beautiful. She’d called her beautiful.

“I'm tough, I can take it.” Emma puffed out her chest as proof, even if she couldn’t see her.

“No Emma, you're not. You left.” A long sigh.

“I'm a cop. Sheriff now.”

“You’re just hiding behind the badge. Even if this Sheriff badge is from a real town, that doesn’t make you strong. Sticking by your family, that's strong.”

“And admitting your mistakes, making amends, that’s not brave?”

“No Emma, that’s being a decent person.”

“Then let me. Let me be a decent person.”

There was a long silence and Emma imagined she was pacing, pacing and looking out the back windows at her apple tree. The combination had always calmed her.

“Alright.”

“Alright what.”

“This may be against my better judgement but you can come.”

“I'll be there tomorrow.” Emma jumped up, banging her knee on the kitchen table and knocking over the last sip of her drink. She was already three steps into her bedroom and yanking underwear form her dresser with her free hand.

“But it’s so far….”

“Regina, I'll be there.”

“I’ll be here.”

* * *

 

Emma left the arrivals terminal at a quick walk. It would have been a run if her rolley suitcase wasn’t banging at her heals as it was.

She texted her mother, letting them know she’d see them tomorrow.

Marry Margaret replied. **Don’t give up on her.**

Emma wasn’t planning on it.

She’d be in Storybrooke in four hours which meant she had four hours for Operation Charm Attack so that Regina would at least open the door when she got there.

She sent her a picture of the yellow pickup truck she’d snagged from the rental car kiosk.

**I've missed that terrible colour. R**.  

A reply of any kind was a point for her.

She snapped a picture of herself grimacing in the Boston traffic.

**You look possessed. R.**

She was wearing her down with her signature charm. Emma plugged her phone into the car’s audio system as she pulled away from the gridlock and took off down the highway, singing at the top of her lungs.

She could smell the ocean and she was happy.

**Half an hour away**. Was the last message she sent. 

**For God’s sake Emma don’t drive and text. R.**

And then a few minutes later, Emma’s phone vibrated once more.

**I look forward to seeing you. R.** And an emoticon. Henry had taught his mother well and the cartoon sentiment made her giddy. So giddy, she nearly missed the turnoff. 

Near anonymity of a text message made one brave.

She passed the sign welcoming her to Storybrooke and for the first time in eight years she felt like she was home.

 

* * *

 

Regina opened the door in tight jeans and a white t-shirt. Her feet were bare and her toes painted red. Her hair was cut as short as the first time they met - short, no nonsense and sexy as hell. And damn if it wasn't just as sexy as that very first day.

Emma wondered briefly is she was dreaming.  

“Stop gaping.”  The vision snapped.

Definitely not a dream. Dream Regina would have invited her in, slow and sultry and with a crook of her finger.

At least there was no fireball.

 “Sorry, it's just that you're beautiful.” Honesty always went a long way when it came to Regina. 

“Thank you.” A faint blush reached her cheeks.

Emma took a step closer. “It's still there isn't it?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“I can see it in your eyes.”  And the way she clenched her fist at her side.

Emma knew she didn’t need to say anything more. She didn’t need to plead her case. She was here and the woman she’d wanted all this time was here and open and willing and oh if it wasn’t love that she saw mirrored in her eyes.

After all this time.  

She closed the distance between them, her hands settling on Regina’s tiny waist.

She brushed her lips over Regina’s. Once. Twice.

And when she didn’t pull away, Emma kissed her again, her tongue sweeping over her lower lip.

Asking.

Begging.

The fist at her side lifted, caressing Emma’s cheek before it tangled itself in Emma’s hair, pulling her ever closer, ever deeper into the kiss.

They pulled back at last, breathless, with their hands clasped between them.

“I'm still mad at you.”

“I know.” Even though every nerve in her body thrummed with happiness.

“Like really mad.” Regina whispered against her lips.

And they were falling. Falling into kiss after kiss, losing themselves in each other’s arms.

“So why is this happening?” Emma asked.

“Because I don't have much time left on this earth and it's not worth spending it alone. I want our family back Emma.”

She snorted. “Don't be morbid Regina, you're not even fifty yet.”

“I’m getting up there. Life is too short. I’ve spent far too many years letting anger rule my life and I’m tired.” Her brown eyes spilled over with tears and Emma kissed them away.

“I’m tired Emma, I just want to be happy.”

“I’m tired too. I’ve been running too long and I don’t want to anymore. I just want you. And Henry.” A sob shook her strong shoulders, “And I want my Mom and Dad.”

“I know sweetheart, and that’s why…this…is happening…” Regina pressed feather light kisses to her swollen lips. “We have a lot to talk about. I can't forget the past eight years just like that, and neither can Henry…”

“But there's something there isn't there.”

“There's everything.”

 

 


End file.
